The present invention relates to a liquid dispenser having a valve block connected with a vessel, the valve block having an intake valve, a supply and dosing cylinder connected to the valve block, and a plunger connected with an operating device slidably accommodated within the supplying and dosing cylinder. A discharge device for the liquid is connected with the valve block. The invention further refers to a supply and dosing device comprising a supply and dosing cylinder and a valve block.